


Trust No One

by NinaFujisaki



Series: Gen Swap AU - one-shots [6]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Age Swap AU, Angst, Donald's suffering, Duck Twins, Ducktales AU, Gen, Kinda?, Loss of Trust, gen swap au, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaFujisaki/pseuds/NinaFujisaki
Summary: With a smirk on her face, the girl took off the glasses, the tiara, shook her hair a bit and suddenly, it wasn’t Della who was in front of him, but Webby.-Or the creepiest scene from The Impossibin but how it would happen in my Gen Swap AU
Series: Gen Swap AU - one-shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822207
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Trust No One

“WE. ARE. _DOOMED!_ ” Donald was practically crying as he stormed into his and Della’s room.

His sister, who was just sitting on her bed, got up worried, “Woah there, Don, relax, we’re gonna be fine.”

“‘Fine’?!” Donald repeated, hands on his head as if on point to pull off his feathers. “Della, we know nothing, reality’s an ilusion- WE’RE ALL GONNA DIE WITH A KNIFE ON OUR BACKS!!”

Della gulped and walked two steps away from her kooky brother before trying again,

“Listen, I know Webby’s really good, but I just came up with the perfect plan,” bowing on her bed, the girl returned with a grin and a pair of square glasses on her face. “She can’t find us if we’re not _us_.”

That was the moment Donald gave in. His fears and worries were too much, nothing was making sense anymore, Webby was hunting them down and there was no way they could beat her. He was going to die. If not by Webby’s hands, by his own heart beating too fast.

Feeling his legs turning into jelly, Donald let himself fall onto his knees, hugging them a second lated and then laying down in the fetal position.

“Hey, hey,” Della tried to shush him, going to his side and getting him up to at least be sitting on the floor. “I know this is scary, but I also know that you can always handle anything.”

Donald finally lift his eyes to her and she smiled, “We’re the duck twins. We’ll be ready.”

Maybe... Maybe Della was right. Yes, she was right! No matter what happened, they could always trust each other, they were always going to have eachother’s backs-

Just then, a carbon copy of his sister showed up at the door, Finch’s journal in one head and a pen in the other. Della was still very focused on whatever she was reading as she entered the room.

“Hey Donald, I think I figured out F.O.W.L.’s next-” she cut off herself, her face going from focused to confused. “... Me?? Wait, what?!”

Feeling his blood freezing on his veins once more, Donald slowly moved his head back to the first Della.

With a smirk on her face, the girl took off the glasses, the tiara, shook her hair a bit and _boom!_

It wasn’t Della who was in front of him, but Webby.

Donald was so petrified that he couldn’t even scream, stumbling on his own feet as he tried to shuffle backwards when Webby started approaching him. At the moment his back touched the room’s wall, the boy really felt like just sitting there and crying.

Webby put her signature bow back on her hair, “Also, I have improved the art of impersonation. Or should I say I _nailed it!_ ” Her voice became Della’s once more to chant those last words.

And it was still with his sister’s voice that Webby approached Donald until looking at him face to face,

“Oh, and this still isn’t the attack.”


End file.
